saeranonfandomcom-20200213-history
Monsters
Summoner Entry 1 *6WYG6KW The Summoner, a cunning adversary, is primarily a defensive summoning unit. As the demon-horde swarms the enemy, the Summoner sustains the battle by opening a rift to Hell and calling forth reinforcements. To prevent being overrun by the relentless horde, the Summoner should become a primary target in any battle strategy. When directly challenged in combat, the Summoner is capable of channelling Hell energy into an Argent wave. Although this wave kills most humans, an occasional victim will be transformed into The Possessed. Surviving an Argent wave attack is extremely unlikely but does not appear to be random. There is evidence that the Summoner selects the most resilient of combatants for induction to the army of Hell. Entry 2 *MW6FLOJ The Lazarus Project has managed to successfully capture several Summoner demons. The imprisonment process requires careful preparation, as Summoners will immediately launch multiple Argent wave attacks when trapped. To prevent this, Hell energy must be continuously drained from the demon until it is sufficiently sedated. Anatomical study of the Summoner suggests that it is a highly evolved sub-genus of the Imp form. Baron of Hell Entry 1 *I2CN5KMB The Baron of Hell is the highest demon among the order of the Hell Knights. They rarely leave Hell, and no Baron of Hell has yet been captured by any of the Tethering Operations. Details regarding their behaviour and physiology are therefore limited. Entry 2 *IIS5LW2I It is clear that Barons are ferocious fighters with a bloodlust unparalleled by any other demon. Barons, larger and faster than their lesser brothers, also possess the ability to generate Hell-energy fireballs which can be hurled at a target. In the doomed Project Lazarus Manned Expedition (MTC 2145/128) it is believed that most of the explorers were set upon by the Barons of Hell, though the details are unclear. Tablets, retrieved from the Great Steppe in the UAC Automated Survey of 2143, suggest that the Barons of Hell are the current Royal Guard of the unknown dark lord of the fourth age. While the nature of this entity is unknown, it must be presumed that as a Royal Guard's power has significantly increased, so too has the power of their master. Cacodemon Entry 1 *VQB8LSIU Cacodemons are monstrous psionic demons driven by the desire to feed. They display limited intelligence but are often sent into the fray as their natural size and abilities make them an intimidating weapon for the demon-horde. Entry 2 *01152007 When a Cacodemon senses the presence of the living, it will hunt them down and relentlessly until it gets close enough to gnaw on them using an impressive set of mandibles. To aid the hunt, the Cacodemon has psychoactive narcotic bile which it spews from range. On contact, this bile inhibits the perception of the target and compromises movement. The effects wear off after a few moments, which is often enough time for the lumbering beast to get within bite range. Cyberdemon Entry 1 *DHVZI9L4 Considered to be the most significant marker of success in the development of Argent-Organic research, the Cyberdemon is the flagship creation of the Lazarus Project. The symbiotic union of a Baalgar demon found during the second Project Lazarus Manned Expedition (MTC 2149/177) and an Argent Accumulator, this beast is capable of withstanding so much punishment that the creature must be kept in permanent suspended animation. Repeated attempts to subdue the beast prove unsuccessful as when exhausted, the Cyberdemon simply replenishes its life force from the Accumulator and attacks again with greater ferocity. Only by removing the Argent implant can the beast be restrained. The Cyberdemon remains in stasis until a suitable method of control can be found. Entry 2 *XCZOUYYX The Corrax tablets discovered during the UAC Automated Survey of 2143 mention an ancient battle in the Titan's Realm during the third age. An expedition to the plains recovered several relics including the petrified remains of a massive shadow lord believed to be an ancient Baalgar demon. Researchers in the Lazarus Labs began work on piecing the creature back together. At first, the project mandate was to construct an educational and inspirational exhibit. However, the focus quickly shifted when an attempt to meld the petrified tissue uncovered that exposure to small doses of plasmatic Argent Energy would reanimate the relic. The potential of creating a living, growing tissue from the relic and the lure of an ultimate battle demon was too enticing to pass up. The project team quickly shifted direction and began work on melding the ancient remains with high tech weaponry. Entry 3 *RRNOR75J During the Cyberdemon Reanimation Project, the beast was kept alive by controlling the amount of plasmatic Argent Energy it received. This kept the beast in an effectively "brain-dead" state while additional components were cybernetically implanted. A neural pathway was created between the creature's brain and the Argent Accumulator, allowing the creature to administer Argent power to any part of its body as needed. In hindsight, this neural pathway was a mistake as once the pathway was activated the dormant beast immediately administered an Argent surge to the medulla oblongata, which allowed it to restore motor function. Once active, the circulatory system quickly restored and the beast achieved full motor function within a few minutes. It is only through the bravery of Follower Jacobson that the beast was contained. Follower Jacobson willingly gave his own life as bait when he lured the giant Cyberdemon into holding pen 6, where it could be contained. Unfortunately, there was no way to retrieve Jacobson once the doors had been bolted, and he was sacrificed. A report following the incident suggested that this act was not instinct by the Cyberdemon, but rather a suggestion of a greater intelligence governing the will of any creature demon borne- a "mastermind" of sorts. Research on this theory continues. Hell Knight Entry 1 *DLF11557 The Hell Knight is a towering brute bred for combat deep in the bowels of Hell. These diabolical beasts are the prized gladiators of the demon-horde. They relentlessly stomp towards their target, smashing their massive fists into the ground to create shockwaves that stagger their opponent and leave them vulnerable to bone-crushing melee attacks. The Hell Knight's powerful legs allow it to leap across large distances effortlessly, quickly closing the gap to its enemy. Entry 2 *U75ZJJFD Tablets, retrieved from the Great Steppe in the UAC Automated Survey of 2143, suggest that the Hell Knights originally flanked the Great Serpent during the first age. After their master was defeated by the Guardian the Hell Knights were placed in the arenas of Hell, where they would feed on any victims thrown to them by the Demon overlords as a sport. It is now believed that they guard the most sacred and important relics in the nether world. Imp Entry 1 *3880A0YT These ferocious and agile demons are found all over Hell and are often used on the front line in a concerted attack in either dimension. They revel in battle, feeding off their victims when the hunger takes them. Entry 2 *8WBD0DT Despite their low status among the demon ranks and their seemingly endless numbers, Imp has unique characteristics in battle. Some prefer fighting from an elevated position, while others will rush their target and swipe at them with razor-sharp claws. Walls and obstacles offer no defence against Imps as they will leap great heights and easily hang from surfaces. The Imp is capable of channelling Hell energy through its hands and shaping it into a projectile. As the Imp channels the energy, airborne particles and debris are sucked into the maelstrom to create a condensed, superheated fireball. The mechanics of the Imp's ranged attacks suggest that they are actually a lower form of the Summoner. Lost Soul *JRF51379 These demons are found wandering aimlessly within the temples of Hell as they search for a host to inhabit When a potential victim is found, they will converge on their target and explode with a blast of Hell energy. Lesser-willed beings weakened by the explosion will then be possessed by the demon and the host's soul becomes lost in turn. Tablets retrieved from the Corrax suggest that Lost Souls are considered the lowest of the demons - even lower than Imps. Since the wandering nomads, doomed to forever roam the Halls of Hell, thrive on the weakest entities, Lost Souls are despised by the other demons. Despite their lowly status, they should not be underestimated. Mancubus Entry 1 *4K5750P4 The Mancubus is a lumbering behemoth demon. A foul odour accompanies its presence, a stench that can be overwhelming if inhaled directly. Mancubi goge on anything they can find and are now average to eating rancid flesh. Their diet rots in their digestive system, making their innard highly flammable. These foul creatures are decked in light armour when they reach maturity, but their grotesque frame soon outgrows their armour, exposing their stomach and face. Entry 2 *FUIF50WJ Mancubi has taken their disgusting physical condition and turned it into a weapon. As they reach maturity, a chitinous growth begins to form over each hand, creating a hard-shelled 'barrel'. As the flesh inside decomposes, a noxious effluvium begins to leak from the barrel. The Mancubus can spew this discharge from the barrel over a remarkable distance. The volatile goo ignites under the tremendous pressure, creating a highly effective biomechanical flamethrower. Entry 3 *BLOJJ483 Their bizarre physiology can also be their undoing. The putrid skin covering their soft belly is easily pierced. When exposed, their organs will explode violently, showering a sizeable area with their revolting (and toxic) innards. Pinky Entry 1 *ZJC94UBY These demonic animals are unnamed by those in Hell. They were colloquially named Pinkies, due to their unusual skin pigmentation, when first discovered by the Lazarus Project's Tethering Operation (MTC 2146/351). Their aggressive nature against the living is well documented. Entry 2 *YX7348LC Pinkies will charge once their prey is detected, using a cortical bone plate that covers their face as a battering ram. They accelerate quickly but have limited control when charging. Their inability to stop quickly or turn makes them vulnerable to charging over ledges or into hard surfaces, stunning them. At close range, the Pinky has a significant bite which it will use to fend off attackers. They have limited visual perception and rely primarily on pheromone detection to locate enemies. The thinner skin on their flanks does not offer as much protection and should be considered a point of weakness. Gnawed carcasses of Pinkies have been extracted from portals, suggesting that they are considered a delicacy in Hell. Revenant Entry 1 *XS2VPZP9A Revenants are UAC military operatives that have been methodically transformed into demonic combatants through cybernetic augmentation and repeated Lazarus Wave exposure. The transformation begins by attaching a Multiple Launch Rocket Battery (MLRB) onto each shoulder of the patient, coupled to an Argent-charged neural biochip implanted at the base of the cerebral cortex. The MLRB allows the Revenant to both attacks its target with multiple conventional rockets, and also to fire mobility boosters located under each MLRB. Entry 3 *S7FG9VJQ During the initial development of the Revenant program, a curious side effect of Lazarus Wave exposure was discovered. The Argent Energy held within the plasmatic isotopes of the Lazarus Wave mutates ossein proteins, resulting in rapid skeletal growth. The expansion of the bone matter results in avulsion of the skin and connective tissue. The flesh is literally torn from the bones. As the skeleton continues to grow, the exposed internal organs begin to decompose. After several weeks of intense pain for the patient, the skeletal grow stops - resulting in a 3-meter beast comprised primarily of bone. The height varies depending on the patient's original physiology. Despite the bizarre biological structure, the Revenant appears to bear no ill effects. Possessed Soldier Entry 1 *60O14Q1Y While Lazarus Wave exposure does not effectively wipe any vestige of human behaviour from most of its victims, some subjects continue to display tactical cognizance posthumously. As with Possessed Engineers, this does not appear to be random. If an individual has training in combat (as part of the UAC Military) the Lazarus Wave event will transform them into more than mere slaves. This anomaly further supports the theory that there is some form of genetic coding embedded within the Lazarus Wave particles which govern the outcome of Lazarus Wave exposure on a per-case basis. Hell Guards Entry 1 *SHTO36U3 The borderlands between Titan's Realm and the Great Steppe is home to one of the most ferocious demons yet found - the (biomech) Hell Guard. While there has been no direct human contact with this beast, it was discovered by Scout-Bots during the second Project Lazarus Tethering Operation (MTC 2147/016). Confronting this demon signalled the end of the expedition, but Scout-Bots did manage to send data to the relay beacons before they were destroyed. A detailed study of the few video frames that were captured before the equipment was destroyed revealed that the Hell Guard is actually a parasite housed within a bone and keratin exoskeleton. The parasite, imbued with enormous quantities of Hell energy, provides power to the Hell Guard and controls its actions entirely. Before entering the exoskeleton, the Hell Guard exoskeleton is a lifeless husk. Attempts to retrieve the parasite alone have proved fruitless as the uncoupled demon is too weak o survive the passage between dimensions. Once coupled, however, the demon presents a daunting and relentless enemy. The Possessed *GASWST6U The Possessed are created in a Lazarus Wave event, a phenomenon first discovered by Dr. Olivia Pierce during her Lazarus Project. While most victims exposed to Argent biowaves will expire without further effect, some subjects will absorb traces of Argent Energy and enter a state of posthumous vigour. Despite necrosis of the internal organs (with the exception of the brain), the victim continues to animate and exhibit a low order of sentience for weeks or even months after clinical death. Posthumous brain activity in the Possessed is limited to instinctive behaviour. The Possessed are known to be territorial when confronted by the living. When isolated, they will often enter a dormant state for extended periods of time. They will stand, unmoving, for days or weeks at a time until presented with a live food source or threatened by a predator. An interesting behaviour has been seen when the Possessed are held in small groups. They will drag human corpses to a central location within their holding pens, and then perform a silent ritual around the pile of bodies. The resulting ceremonial site appears to be the initial stages of a Gore Nest. These actions must be driven by telepathic communication with higher ranking demons, as there is no local brain activity that could manage such choices. The Possessed will perform these tasks even when limbs are removed or Pavlovian pain responders are implanted in their cortex, further cementing the theory that they are unwilling slaves performing an integral part of the life cycle of demons. The Possessed create the birthing ground for new demons, and upon expiration are themselves used as fertilizer for the Gore Nest. Possessed Engineer *TTIXXLSM During a Lazarus Wave event, victims undergo dramatic changes to the physiology both internally and externally. aside from fundamentally changing the composition of the internal organs, the high-intensity plasma wave is strong enough to fuse metal to skin. In many cases, personal items such as watches and jewelry can burn through the skin and become permanently embedded in the victim. Perhaps the most unfortunate victims of this fusing event are any subjects that happen to be working with acetylene tanks or welding equipment. As this equipment is often attached to the body to allow for mobile work in low gravity environments, the Lazarus Wave will create a demonized human with a highly combustible explosive device embedded in its skin. As with all Possessed creatures, they are mindless and driven through some form of telepathic communication from an unknown demon oversee. Additional care must be taken when confronting a Possessed Engineer; if the fuel tank is punctured and it doesn't explode, the weakened container can turn the Possessed Engineer into an explosive projectile. This is a danger to any being nearby, both human and demon. Unwilling *JHK1J6H2 The Unwilling is fully transformed Possessed that have been transported to Hell to serve as shrine worshippers, slave labour for higher-level demons, or cannon fodder for battle within Hell. Hell Razer Entry 1 *L2RSEYP The Hell Razer is an astute and tactical foe that will engage enemies from a distance with a powerful beam of unrefined Hell energy. The beam emanates from an arm-like protrusion composed of cartilage and other osseous tissue. Articulation of the cartilage allows the Hell Razer to focus its energy beam into a single charged shot that will obliterate anything that stands in its path. Entry 2 *ITDPXXWC Recent dissection of a captured Hell Razer has revealed remarkable embryogenesis. Between the third and eighth week of development, a parasitic Hell Razer will seek out a suitable host to cremate from within. As the Hell Razer matures, the host's arm ossifies into a beam weapon. Simultaneously, the pyrolyzed host becomes capable of withstanding the extreme temperatures generated during the repeated accumulation of Hell energy. The Hell Razer has not been observed outside of Hell and further investigation is planned for the next Tethering Operation. Possessed Security Entry 1 *G9X6EWK Possessed Security units exhibit the most complex battle strategies of all possessed humans, including mobile shield advances towards the enemy and firing while in defilade. Possessed Security will also drop their shields to adopt a more accurate firing stance at the cost of lowering their defence. Entry 2 *CHV3PWYX A Possessed Security will keep an optimal distance from its target. If the target gets to close, then Possessed Security will attack with a ferocious shield bash then retreat to a preferred engagement range. Possessed Security has been observed using the DS-117 UAC shotgun and shield outfit which suggest that their ranks are exclusively created from members of a special forces military unit called UAC NeoPhalanx. The NeoPhalanx is used exclusively as a military defence for remote UAC colonies. Cyber-Mancubus Entry 1 *K2V692Z5 The Mancubus strain of demon has been a subject of fascination among Lazarus Project scientists. Eager to understand the biology of these creatures, a team of biogeneticists (led by Dr. Pierce herself) was formed to research and manipulate the behaviour and effect of the creatures. Entry 2 *D070AKZU The work of Dr. Pierce and her biogeneticists proved successful and several Cybernetic Mancubi are currently held in captivity within the Lazarus Project laboratories. They are held under the strictest UAC security protocols, so there is no chance of an escape needed. Spectre *(Clathir) *CLWTHI1R The Spectre is the unfortunate result of a misguided attempt to genetically modify the Pinky. Several Pinkies were gathering during the first Lazarus Project's Tethering Operation (MTC 2145/351). Four of the captured beasts were vivisected. While three of these experiments resulted in the death of the subjects, one result in a Pinky with limited psionic abilities. In an attempt to increase its ocular capacity, the optic nerve of a Cacodemon was transplanted into the Pinky. After the operation, the animal was returned to its enclosure to recover. It is believed that the beast was accidentally released from its pen when its keeper, thinking the invisible Spectre has escaped, opened the gate. Several months after the firstSpectre went missing, Tethering Operation (MTC 2147/016) captured two fertile specimens. Presumably, the original spectre wandered into the Lazarus Wave testing facility and was teleported back to Hell by a Summoner. It is unknown how the Spectre managed to breed, but the psionic trait has carried to the offspring. Besides psionic invisibility, there are no known differences between the Pinky and Spectre. Spider Mastermind *FVS1EC3F The First Project Lazarus Tethering Operation (MTC 2146/351) retrieved a small compendium from the Umbral Plains in the crypt of a destroyed tower of unknown construction (artifact reference PL E2M8). This "vade mecum" was mostly illegible, but it did contain one of the rare references to the Aranea Imperatrix - a mystical demon that is still largely unknown. "When the gate is opened, in the fourth age, when we have risen and the masters have shown us the path, she will have come. A great blessing will be given to the key holder, for they will becoming one with the master, and in that holy union, the power of the dark priest will be unleashed upon the heretics of the Penumbral Plain. The Aranea Imperatrix. Carried in the mind of all who follow, fed from the blood of those who fell, made with the bone of rock, iron, steel and sinew. A mighty god to rule over all other gods. One becomes two become legion."